The present invention relates to communications, and more specifically, to audio and/or video calls.
As a society people are communicating among each other more than ever before. The phenomenal growth in such communication is due, in large part, to the mass usage of smart phones, tablet computers and miscellaneous smart devices. One real-time form of communication is voice communication, which may take place using a traditional handset or through a multitude of voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) offerings that are currently available.